Lost
by Rosella6199
Summary: Broken over and over again, left with only scars on his body, will he ever find love? He never hoped again, love didn't exist and emotions will only hurt him. That was what he believed. But one day, he stumbles upon a blonde beauty on his ship back to Magnolia. She was the only one to make him smile in a long time. Will this be the start of a new love? (NO SEXUAL CONTENT INSIDE)


**A/N:** Hello everybody~! It has been a long time, no? Well anyway, this is the project that I hope you've been waiting for. If not, then oh well, whatever. Oh and sorry that Frosch won't be making an appearance. XP

**WARNING: **Descriptive violent content ahead**… **_**(I'll warn you when the scene comes along, so BEWARE)**_

_**Summary: **_Broken over and over again, left with only scars on his body, will he ever find love? He never hoped again, love didn't exist and emotions will only hurt him. That was what he believed. But one day, he stumbles upon a blonde beauty on his ship back to Magnolia. She was the only one to make him smile in who knows how long. Will this be the start of a new love? Or will his past haunt him forever?

_**Warning: This is NOT beta-read.**_

…

He walked up the first class halls of the ship he was riding back to Fiore from his last mission, he heard that only the best mages and richest people can ride this ship, and only two people were on board right now, besides the captain of the ship.

His sensitive ears picked up on a slight humming to his left; he turned and was faced with a slightly bobbing head of a blonde girl with earplugs stuffed into her ears, humming a soft melody.

Her elbow was perched onto the window sill and her head rested on her palm, legs crossed, other arm lay lazily on her lap. The sunlight illuminated her fair-skinned face, her soft smile and moving lips shining, her beautiful blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. The sight of the girl alone was enough to make any man gape with an open mouth, but he had sworn to not feel.

However, he felt a slight pull, an attraction maybe, to the female, '_It must be her magic.'_ He brushed it off but gave up and decided to sit next to her.

She didn't seem to notice, so he stayed silent, trying to fall asleep but as his eyes slowly fell, a hand brushed across his upper arm, making his eyes snap up, "Sorry, did I wake you up?" The blonde asked as her hand stayed on his arm, "You dropped something." She gestured to the lacrima that probably slipped out of his pockets.

"No," He replied, "And thank you." He reached down and grabbed the object, pushed it back into where it was before and sat back up, in the middle of doing so, his eyes connected with hers. He stared into her soft brown eyes while straightening his back and relaxing into his cushioned seat.

The blonde found herself mesmerized with his dark pupils, they felt…. lonely, like they were going to just _crack_ and she felt a tug at her heart strings when they stared into each other but she looked away immediately, knowing that a certain pink-haired idiot would be waiting for her.

They went back to where they were before, her looking out the window, listening to music while Rogue tried to drift off.

**(This is the beginning of Rogue's nightmare; my friends who read it state that it might be too descriptive in the violence… You don't have to read this as it would be briefly explained later on. **_**Be warned now, there is some disturbing content ahead.**_**)**

"_I can't believe you actually thought I loved you!" She retorted with a laugh, it was cruel, her crooked smile haunted him._

"_You s-said you loved me…" A young child replied with slight tears in his eyes._

"_Love you?! Are you stupid?" She continued to throw merciless words at him, "I was forced to take care of you, freak! You're a weakling, crying just because you can't handle some words!"_

"_Y-you are supposed to c-care for me…" The first tear finally slipped through his eyes and down his cheeks._

"_Urgh! How many times do I have to tell you to SHUT UP?! Stop crying, you imbecile," She warned, "You don't even know what real pain feels like. You know what; I'll show you what it feels like to be alone." Her hand fell back behind her for a second before it came rushing towards his cheek._

_**SLAP**_

_The kid held his hand to his cheek, the tears stinging in his eyes, but before he could do anything, he felt a crawling sensation all over his body. He gave into the warmth it gave him, letting his instincts take over, when he opened his eyes again, they were completely black._

"_YOU WERE SUPPOSED YOU LOVE ME!" He screamed as the shadows around his body gathered, slashing towards the woman's body, leaving scratches everywhere._

"_YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CARE!" The darkness swallowed the female's body, before spitting her out onto her knees in front of the young boy._

"_YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME HAPPY!" He shouted for the last time, using his last breath, those same shadows ripped the woman's body apart, shredded into pieces. _

_The trance faded away, and he was left with blood splattered onto his face. The guts of the former human spread across the floor, his eyes widened as he looked into his hands where a knife made of shadows rested, the blade covered in blood._

_He screamed. He shouted. His body started to shake and a strong buzzing feeling crept through his spine, through his entire body. It scared him. His breath came short, turning into pants. The knife in his hands dropped to the floor with a clink. And he immediately ran into a corner, screaming his so-called mother's name._

_Over and over again. His hands ripped at his hair as he fell to the ground. Tears welled into his eyes. Crying, screaming, and panting. He was weak._

_Pathetic._

_Stupid._

_Worthless._

_He screamed again and again until his voice went rasp. He looked up into the broken body of the only person that could help him… _

"_NOOO-_

**(You can read from here on, nothing too disturbing to warn you of :P)**

His body jolted awake, and he let go of a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He realized that he was sweating and beads of the liquid dropped on his forehead, "Are you okay?"

He turned and faced the same blonde female looking at him with furrowed brows and concerned eyes, "Sorry, did I disturb you?" He asked, realizing that she had woken him up.

"Ah, no, just some thrashing in your sleep. That's all, oh! And we're almost Magnolia." She smiled and laughed and for the first time in forever, Rogue felt the corners of his mouth tugging at him.

"Thanks for waking me." The traces of the smile, or whatever it was, left as soon as it came, but she caught on that precious moment. For some reason, she knew that the man next to her wasn't used to smiling.

"No problem," She smiled and outstretched her hand; "My name is Lucy Heartfillia."

"Rogue Cheney," He reached out and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Lucy."

They both contributed in comfortable silences and short conversations for the rest of the ride, not really speaking but not really silent either.

"I'm from Fairy Tail, you?"

"Sabertooth."

And then silence once more, it was always Lucy who started the conversations, she never really liked quietness, she was a loud person at heart.

"So, are you a solo mage?" She asked, once again trying to spark up yet another conversation.

"No, but my partner, Sting Eucliffe, is busy so I'm on a solo mission."

"I knew it! You are a part of the Twin Dragon Slayers! Well, I'm a part of a group, with my best friends." She laughed slightly remembering the weird and funny times, "They are so weird and loud, you know?"

"Actually, I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," He replied shortly, not bothering to elaborate.

"Eh? Come on. Please?" She put on her best puppy dog eyes that begged him to answer. How could he refuse?

"Well, I'm in Sabertooth. We don't have friends in the group, it's just for the jobs," He frowned at that.

Lucy looked into his eyes as he said that, and she saw the glint of sorrow deep in his eyes, it had to do with his nightmare, she knew it, "But I can see that you want to have that bond. You want to have friends, to have people that care about you and love you for who you are. Isn't that right?"

"…" Rogue looked into her eyes, wondering how she knew that.

…

Lucy finally returned to the guild, she plopped down onto a stool by the counter. Her mind was revolving around the brunette she met on the ship, his eyes, his voice, the lonely vibe about him that just makes her want to run and hug him… to…. kiss him and-

"-ello?" A hand was waving in front of her face, "Hello? Earth to Lucy?"

"Huh, wha?" Lucy shook her head a few times, clearing her…. imaginations.

"How did your mission go, Lu-chan?" An excited bobbing bluenette asked.

"It went great!" She smiled, although it didn't reach her eyes.

"Lu-chan, is everything okay?" Levy Mcgarden asked worriedly, "Did something happen?"

"No no," Lucy waved both her hands back and forth in front of her face, "Nothing special."

"Whatever, you better go and finish that novel of yours!" Levy-chan giggled and stood up from her stool, then ran to a certain iron-dragon slayer.

'_I wish I could be happy like them…'_ The thought, however, soon disappeared and a fire dragon slayer came running.

"Lushi!" He pouted, "Where were you?!" He hugged her from behind and snuggled into her neck, inhaling her scent. But for some reason, it felt wrong to Lucy, it wasn't… _right._

"I was out on a mission, Natsu." Lucy smiled, "You know that I have to get money somewhere." She then pried his arms away from her.

"But you could've told me before!" Natsu pouted, but the blush that once arose didn't come crawling onto her cheeks.

"Sorry, I forgot." She apologized quickly, her mind had long landed on a dark-haired man, "I have to go for a bit, can you stay here?"

"Eh?! Why do I have to?" The pout stayed present on his features, "I don't want-" His voice was interrupted by a booming knocking from the front doors.

Soon, a blonde man stormed through the doors, his eyes landed on a certain celestial spirit mage, "YOU!" He pointed at Lucy and started to run towards her.

"W-what?" She stood up, confused.

"What did you do to him?!" His finger still accusingly pointed at her. Lucy was shocked at the short time it took for him to run from the front doors to the bar counter, but the feeling left after a few seconds.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Stop playing dumb! I knew that Fairies were stupid and useless, but this is taking it a little too far! You are just using backhanded ways to get rid of us, aren't you?!" He screamed in fury.

"Woah, what are you calling us?!" Natsu intervened and stepped between the man and Lucy.

"Natsu, relax, I'm sure he can explain himself." Lucy tried to calm him down.

"No, I don't need to explain myself to _you_." The man spat out the last word like it was filth to his tongue, "You better admit it! I know you were the one who did this to Rogue!"

Rogue… Lucy blinked a few times before putting the pieces together, "You're Sting!"

"Yes, yes I am. But that's not the point," He continued with his rant, "Reverse what you did to Rogue now!"

"I don't care what you think Luce did to this 'Rogue', but she wouldn't hurt someone without a reason!" Natsu intervened once more, knocking a few stools down as he did so.

Lucy calmed him down by putting a hand on his shoulder, but Natsu still turned to look at her with a confused face, "One, I would never hurt Rogue. Two, I would do anything to help him, so tell me what's wrong with him."

"Sting, stop this at once," A calm voice sounded, "She did nothing."

"Nothing?! Are you insane?! It Is because of her that we're like this now!"

"_Leave her out of this!"_ Rogue's shout surprised Sting, he was a forever quiet man, barely ever speaking.

"Y-you…" Sting stuttered in shock, "It's all because of this monster! She changed you into this… this abomination!"

"Well guess what, Sting. I was always this so called abomination. But you know what?" Rogue stopped to breathe, now glaring and admitting the aura of his magic into the air in full blasts of terrifying darkness, "In Sabertooth, we could never speak. We could barely even laugh! I'm already tired of this, Sting. Why won't you ever believe me when I say that I don't want to be a part of that life anymore…" He sighed and returned his powers to himself. The guild members stayed silent at the still ongoing fight between the two dragon slayers.

"It's all her fault! I'll make you see that someday, mark my words! I will kill her and bring you back to Sabertooth!" He rushed out of the building in a flash.

"You better not harm Lucy!" Natsu screamed, outraged that his girlfriend was dragged into this fight.

"I won't harm her in any matter; I actually came here to talk to her." Rogue replied.

"She will never talk to you, it's because you came here that this happened, she was threatened!"

"Don't talk like I can't make my own decisions…" Lucy cried, hating the fact that Natsu was reminding her of her own father, "It is my choice to make, not yours!"

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"No, you don't even love me." Lucy had found out about him being with Lisanna a long time ago. She turned away with tears in her eyes, but Natsu was able to smell it before she could wipe the droplets away.

"Luce…" He reached out to embrace her, but someone else was faster. Another man's arms came to pull her into a hug, to comfort her in a time of pain.

"Rogue," Lucy looked up to the warm pools of black, "Thank you." She sobbed into his shirt.

"No problem, Lucy." He smiled sadly and lifted her legs so that he was carrying her like a child. He left in a flash.

Natsu however, didn't chase them. Instead, he smiled softly and turned back into the counter, facing a squealing Mirajane. Lisanna walked behind him and rubbed circles on his back, "You had to tell her sooner or later, Natsu."

"Yea, but I wanted her to happy in the end." He replied to Lisanna as Mira walked to cook up his order.

"But I think she will be…"

…

He tucked her into her bed and closed the curtains, but as he was leaving the room, Lucy grasped his hand and pulled him back, "Don't leave me, please." She hated being alone when she's hurting, it reminded her too much of her past.

"Never," His voice was soft and caring but his face was emotionless, it scared her. How much emotion can be hidden and scratching at his skin? Or was it really nothing to him? Does she even matter? She couldn't help but shudder at her train of thoughts.

He probably thought she was cold and wrapped the comforter tighter around her body, "Thank you…"

"No problem, Lucy." He repeated, "Anything for you, my dear." His rare smile brought her into a deep sleep.

She woke up a few hours later, glancing around; she realized that Rogue had left. She remembered his last words from before, "My dear? What is that supposed to mean?" Pulling the curtains apart, she realized that it was now dark and that there was no point in going to the guild now. But she couldn't fall back into sleep; her heart was hammering in her ears while her mind was occupied with doubts.

'_What did Sting mean? What is Rogue even thinking? Does he care or is he a senseless monster? Was Natsu right?'_ She shook her head, clearing it in the process. She realized that she needed to talk to him, to ask the mysterious man about this weird feeling where her heart is supposed to be.

She closed her eyes and tried to drift back into sleep, soon enough, she was back into a black dreamland.

…

The next day arrived quickly and Lucy had woken up early to find Sabertooth. She pushed open the doors and walked up to the counter, "Excuse me?"

"Who are you?" A menacing voice answered, a man walked over.

"I'm Lucy, is Rogue Cheney here?"

"Rogue? State your business."

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if he was here or not, sorry if I intruded." She waved her hand as she began to walk out. Suddenly, she felt a hand clasped around her hand that was still in mid-air.

"You're the fairy…" He whispered in awe, looking at her guild mark.

"Huh?"

"Look, Rogue had been kicked out, because he had suggested making the guild into a more… _friendlier _place." He sounded disgusted at the word, "Sting had tried to step in to help him, but it got him out too."

Lucy's breath hitched, remembering Sting's words. Maybe it was her fault that Sting and Rogue got kicked out of the one place they can call home. Maybe she deserved to be punished…

She held back the tears as she walked out of the guild, not looking back. She wasn't even looking at where she was going.

…

Lucy sat on a bench, shaded by a tree as she thought about Rogue. The same thoughts raided her head, she wanted to stop doubting and just face him already, but she wasn't ready. She was afraid, scared to face the truth if it was true, if he really didn't care about her. She didn't even know why she cared. It was because of him that this happened, that Sting swore to kill her and that she broke up with Natsu.

The wind picked up and leaves whisked past, a tear fell from her eyes and hit the cobblestone floor. She angrily wiped the droplets from her cheeks and glared at nothing. Soon enough, she realized that a man was sitting next to her; she turned around and saw that it was the very man she kept thinking about.

"Rogue?"

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, but he didn't even seem worried. Lucy felt her hands sweat and her heart beat against her chest, but even these symptoms couldn't outweigh her doubts.

"Y-yea," Lucy murmured, "I actually wanted to see you… N-no, I didn't mean it like that! I-I, wanted… To talk to you! That's all…"

For the first time, Lucy heard him chuckle, his smile reached his eyes and his eyes looked happy for once, "Sure. Well then, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I… uh, was thinking… Um, do you feel?" She hesitated, reluctant to hear the possible answer.

"What?" Rogue asked, confused, "Do I feel?"

"I mean… Do you… Er, feel emotion?" Lucy asked quietly, still afraid. A few seconds pasted and her fears only worsened.

"Silly," He finally replied, easing the tension away slowly, "Of course I feel, I'm still human, Lucy." But as he said it, Lucy couldn't help but notice a slight glint in his eyes, she wondered what it was. Loneliness? Anger? Regret? Or was it something more?

"Sorry," She giggled nervously, "You're just a maze that I can't find a way out of."

"Really?" Rogue asked, seeming interested in what she had to say, "What makes you think that?"

"You don't show feelings on your face, but your eyes are always lost in a storm of sensations and memories. Your voice seems soft, but everything else about you is just…. dark."

"Well, Lucy," He began still chuckling slightly, "If I'm so _dark,_ then why do you find yourself attracted to me?" He smirked. I could feel the blush creeping on my face, my heart was at my throat and I couldn't seem to breathe.

"A-Attracted?" Lucy built up the courage to fight back, "Don't get full of yourself, I could never fall in love with someone like you." She spat back.

"Relax, I never said anything about love, my dear."

"Don't call me that!"

"Lucy-" He began but was interrupted by Lucy.

"Urgh, seriously?!" Lucy continued to whine and shout, "Why did I have to fall in love with someone like you?!"

As the seconds ticked past, Lucy realized what she said and started to sweat bullets. _'Damn it Lucy!'_ Her heart was hammering in her chest and an ever growing lump in her throat made her gulps several times before Rogue finally cleared his throat.

"Excuse me?" Rogue leaned in a little, as if doing so would make her repeat what she said.

"N-nothing! I-I didn't say a-anything…" She stuttered, trying to get the words out perfectly but instead making it worse.

"Lucy, please repeat it." He seemed to beg, but Lucy couldn't understand it, is he trying to make fun of her?

"No! I said that I didn't say anything!" The wind pick up as her feverish reply came.

"Lucy, _please."_ He was pleading and for some reason, all of Lucy previous anger disappeared and was replaced with confusion and something else, something that made her want to let all of her defenses fall and just do as he said.

"I-I… am in l-love," Her eyes drifted to her feet as they twitched with nervousness, "With you."

Suddenly, she felt a finger on her chin, lifting her head up to face the beautiful yet mysterious man before her, "_Thank you."_ His voice filled with a somewhat sickening gratefulness but his face truly showed thanks.

"… Why?" Lucy asked, knowing that Rogue understood what she meant. He let go or her chin and then answered.

"It's… you're…. Urgh," He sighed, this was probably the first time anyone heard Rogue Cheney be frustrated, "Damn it… _you're my mate."_

Lucy's eyes bulged, widening at the statement, "M-mate?"

"Yes," He wiped his hand over his face, "When dragons, and dragon slayers, fall in love…. They can never… fall out of it. It can be horrible or it can be wonderful. Sometimes, it's just love at first sight or just being attracted to beauty, but it would stay forever. Not matter what. And sometimes, it breaks them."

"S-so, I'm your mate?" She asked, suddenly very frightened by the way he mentioned love.

"I think, I don't really know." Rogue replied, clearly as new to this as she was, "I'm not really…. fond of _love."_ There is was again, that glint in his eyes, so lonely and cold like there was no one in the world left for him.

"Hey…" She began but didn't know what to say exactly. She didn't know anything about him. The silence trailed, the wind had slowed and leaves laid all over the pavement.

"But I guess we just have to find out." He stated, standing up. He outstretched his arm, waiting for her to place her palm on his.

As soon as she did, they began walking, hand in hand. The sight earning awes and jealous stares from those around them, _'I might get used to this…'_ Lucy thought as she continued to stride next to the Shadow Dragon Slayer. She could feel the stinging heat of his hand but it didn't hurt instead, it was perfect, warming her to the heart.

…

They walked around town for a bit, not knowing what to say or what to do but Lucy didn't want their first 'date' to be awkward, "H-hey, do you want to get something to eat?" She asked nervously, "I-I mean, I didn't eat b-breakfast yet. So…"

Once again, the rare yet common smile reached his face and he said, "Sure, why not."

He brought her to a prestigious restaurant, everything was expensive and everyone was dressed to impress, even the chefs. Lucy didn't feel out of place but she was worrying about her attire, "Um, Rogue… I don't think I'm wearing-"

"You look purely stunning, trust me." He interrupted her voiced doubts with a sweet compliment and an angelic smile that didn't exactly fit his features. Lucy felt a familiar heat rise in her cheeks.

As they walk through the mahogany doors and waiter immediately greets them, "Good morning madam, sir, welcome to the Lot." The young man in a white dress shirt with a black tuxedo vest bowed lightly, "Please follow me."

He led us through restaurant, with its endless chatter and maroon colored walls. Lucy wasn't shocked and neither was Rogue, she began to wonder even more about his past. Soon, they arrived at a small rounded table in the corner of the place where the voices didn't reach and they were surrounded by the glass windows.

Lucy looked outside and frowned, the expression not escaping Rogue's gaze, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just that the sun already rose and that we won't be able to see the sunrise until tomorrow." She answered in all honesty, surprising herself with how easy it seemed to talk to the man in front of her.

He chuckled lightly at her answered, "We'll see the sunset, I know the perfect place. I promise, okay?"

The blush once again reappearing on her face once again, making her feel like a love sick teenager, "Yeah, that would be great."

They ordered their food without even looking the menus; they both sat straight and ate with proper etiquette like they belonged with the rich and famous.

Lucy slowly worked up the nerve to say something while they were still eating, "Neh, Rogue… Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, my dear," He swallowed his food and answered, "What is it?"

"What was your… nightmare about?" Lucy tried not to sound hurried, but she was really curious.

Rogue's eyes widened slightly before shrinking once more. He froze and dropped his spoon, making a small clink, "Oh dear." He whispered and slowly bent down to the floor to pick it back up.

"R-Rogue?" Her previous bravery slowly leaving her body, leaving her very anxious, "Are you okay?"

He blinked in response, but nodded, "Sorry, I was just shocked by your question," He looked away, outside, with a distant look in his eyes, "Are you referring to when we first met?" Lucy was too uneasy to speak so she nodded, "Well, I was dreaming of my mother when she was alive."

He didn't say anything after that but somehow; Lucy knew that he was going to continue. And her instincts were correct as after a few minutes, Rogue began to move his lips without actually saying anything, "Huh?" Lucy asked suddenly, covering her mouth afterwards.

"Oh, I was just quoting something. '_Time is out of joint. O' cursed spite, that ever I was born to set it right.'_ It is from Hamlet. My father used to act out Shakespearean plays to me, with him playing all of the roles. I was a sick and fragile child, and my mom hated me. She thought that I was the offspring of the devil." He sighed as he diverted his gaze from Lucy once more, looking out the window.

Lucy wasn't really hungry for food anymore; she was hungrier for Rogue's words. So, she waited for Rogue to speak up once more, "My dad died on my fourth birthday, I didn't find out why until later on. It turns out that my insane mother killed him in his sleep, saying that she hated him and all. After a few more years she…. _Passed away,_" His voiced wasn't laced with fear or depression but anger, anger at himself, "I killed her, I think I was six years old at the time. My magic is different than most dragon slayers, my magic was there with me since I was born but I just never was able to use it. My dragon just taught me techniques to improve my powers; I never really needed a dragon to train me."

Lucy gasped at his words. She nearly dropped my glass of cold water, her lips were opened and she couldn't help but openly stare at his distressed face, "Oh my god…" Lucy whispered, but she knew he heard me, "I'm so sorry, oh my god. Oh my…" She could feel it all, imagining how it felt to lose the only person that cared about him at such a young age and to kill his own mother. For some reason, she felt tears running down her cheeks and soft sobs escaping her lips.

"Hey…" Rogue stood up from his seat and walked over to Lucy and embraced her from behind, his arms wrapped around her chair and his hands resting at her stomach. He whispered into her ear, "It's okay, I never really liked her. She was a bitch, always beating me up. She thought of me as a monster, and I guess she was right."

Her shoulders shook, and so did her head, "No…" Her words were broken up by quiet hiccups, "No, you're not a m-monster. You're c-caring and you just want someone to care about you, t-that's all…"

He looked down at her blonde hair and smiled, "Thank you."

…

The rest of the day went well, they walked around town and Lucy bought some books.

Now, as it's getting late they were walking towards the "the perfect place" that Rogue spoke of before. As they walked closer to their destination, Lucy realized exactly where they were heading. Back when she was still dating Natsu, they went to this cave that he found on the side of a cliff; it faced the sea and the horizon. They watched the stars together many times before. It turns out that she was right; they were heading to the same cave.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Just standing here on the cliff and watching the waves crashing against the coast?" Rogue asked once they reached the cliff, although they didn't climb down to the cave yet though.

"It is. It really is beautiful, just standing here…" She whispered back.

"Well then, let's climb down?" Rogue asked, offering her his hand, "I hope you won't be scared while we climb."

"Of course not!" Lucy replied, looking away in embarrassment, "I've been here before…"

"Oh?" She put her hand on his and they intertwined their fingers. Even though they've only been dating for a day, it felt like they belonged. Like they were made for each other, as they fingers and hands fit together like puzzle pieces, "Here we go."

After a few moments they finally reach the cave that was dug into the wall of the cliff, they both sat on the cold ground and looked out into the horizon. The sun was beginning to set, and soon almost half of the once full circle was consumed by the curved line at the end of their visions. There were bursts of color being emitted into the sun and soon, Rogue was drawn to the sight. Lucy slowly turned to face the side of his face; she took a small breath and realized how beautiful he really is. In the warm light of the sunset, all of his features were enhanced making him look like an angel. His eyes were sharp, nose tall and his lips curving into a slight smile. It took her breath away as she became captivated by the way he looked rather than the fading colors in the sky.

"It was pretty, wasn't it Lucy?" He suddenly shifted his gaze and looked into Lucy's eyes, making her blush slightly, "Or were you too busy looking at something else?" He smirked.

Lucy gasped and looked down, feeling embarrassed. Soon, she felt a finger on her chin, lifting her head to the same level to Rogue's, "Don't be embarrassed," He chuckled as her blush grew ferociously, "I stare sometimes too. You're beautiful, my dear. Purely stunning, so there's no need to hide that you're attracted to me."

"I-I'm not attracted to you!" Lucy shouted in reply, flushed.

"Oh?" He seemed more amused than offended; his hand moved its course to cup her face, his index finger slowly rubbing circles behind her right ear, "Are you really not attracted to me?" He asked, whispering in a husked tone.

"I-I…" She was speechless and more flushed than ever, she was probably as red as a tomato by now.

"I see." Rogue pulled his hand back and moved to stand up, not stretching his hand out for Lucy.

…

They walked together on the dark streets without talking to each other, Lucy was too afraid to break the silence. But soon Rogue stopped walking, "Hey, this is your house, right?"

"Y-yeah," Lucy didn't look up to meet his eyes, "Look, I um… I didn't mean to offend you, I just… was embarrassed."

"Yeah, I know," Rogue smiled slightly, "Thank you, for accompanying me today, Lucy." He whispered.

They stood on her doorstep none of them making a move to walk away from the spot as the warm tension grew between them. Soon, Lucy felt a hand around her head, fingers tangling with her blonde hair. Rogue pulled Lucy close to his body and her head landed softly on his shoulder as they embraced each other. He moved one of his hands to cup her face once more, slowly bringing it closer to him. Their noses were brushing against each other and Lucy could feel Rogue's warm breath on her lips. He wasn't moving, showing that he won't take the lead should anything happen between them. So, Lucy took a deep breath and moved closer, close enough that their lips were already touching but she was too nervous to move anymore as it was her first kiss.

Rogue suddenly pulled her towards him, smashing their lips together; he angled his head so that their noses won't get in the way. It felt perfect. His fingers slowly rubbing her hair and the other hand around her neck, the way their bodies fit together made her blush. His eyes were closed and soon Lucy felt her eyes lids slowly dropping too. They moved their mouths in synchrony, soon she needed to pull away to breathe. Her pants were quiet as she tried to take in as much air as possible, the blush on her face still not leaving. Rogue didn't seem bothered by the loss of air but she caught a slight tint of red on the tips of his ears, the sight caused Lucy to laugh slightly, "What?"

"Nothing," Lucy slowly moved her hand from around Rogue's neck to caress his ears, "It's just so cute when your ears are like that."

Rogue chuckled, "Really now?"

"Really." Somehow, being together already made Lucy really happy and she couldn't help smiling like an idiot.

"Well, I have to go, my dear," He smiled as well and moved to peck her on her lips once more, "Farewell-"

He was interrupted by Lucy, "Don't, farewell is too depressing…"

"Then, I'll see you soon, Lucy."

"I'll see you then." She smiled and unlocked her door, Rogue not moving to leave until she entered her home.

Once Lucy closed her door her heart started to pound in her chest, it was weird, "I didn't feel this way with Natsu…" She whispered to no one.

"Really?" A familiar voice said from the stairs.

"Natsu?"

"Do you really love him that much that you'd kiss him on your first date?" Natsu asked, without looking at her.

"I-I… I guess I do."

"You don't!" Natsu exclaimed glaring with full force at her, "There's no way you can love him!"

"W-what are you talking about, Natsu?"

"You love me!" He screamed, gripping the handrails on along the walls around the staircase, "Only me!"

"Don't say that…." Lucy was taken aback, whispering in shock, "Don't talk like that! What's wrong with you?!" She walking closer to him soon she smelled a strong scent from his body, "You're drunk… Oh my god, you're drunk."

"D-drunk?! What are you talking about?" Natsu replied.

"You don't know what you're talking about, go home Natsu."

"I know what I'm talking about!" Natsu shouted once more, "I love you. I love only you, Lucy!"

"No you don't!" Finally she snapped at him, "What about Lisanna?! You love her!"

"No, I love you…" He moved closer to Lucy, holding her shoulders, "Please, believe me."

His scent was really strong, she wondered exactly how much he got to drink, "Let's take you to the guild, Natsu."

"No!"

"You're going, come on"

…

He whined and complained the entire way, not even being able to walk properly but they made it anyway.

"Lu-chan! Where were you?!" Levy immediately came rushing towards the blonde.

"I was busy, but this idiot just showed up at my house all drunk, so I brought him here."

"D-drunk? Natsu?" Levy started to laugh and walked away to her dragon slayer with the multiple piercings.

"Urgh," Lucy dragged him all the way to the counter, stopping multiple times so that she could catch her breath as he was heavier than she, "Mira-san, can you please help?"

"Oh! Of course!" Mirajane rushed over and helped carried him to one of the bar stools, "What happened?"

"He's drunk," Lucy finally relaxed and rest her head on the wooden counter top, "I found him in my house, I bet he crawled through the window again." She sighed.

"I see, let me see if we can put him in the infirmary." After Mirajane walked off, Lisanna showed up.

"Lucy-san?" Lisanna taped her shoulder, "Did something happen to Natsu?"

Of course a girlfriend has to care for their significant other, "It seems that he's drunk on fire whiskey," Lucy sighed after explaining it for the third time.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He must have been annoying."

"Oh no," Lucy waved her hand in front of her face, "Would you kindly take him to the infirmary, I'm too tired after dragging him here." She smiled a little and waited for the two of them to leave.

"Where's Natsu?" Mira asked once she walked back with some water and a napkin.

"Lisanna brought him to the infirmary, they should be there now."

"I see, thank you Lucy."

"For what?"

"For not being angry… At Lisanna," She replied with a sincere smile.

"How could I be angry at her, they look so great together after all."

"I know!" Mirajane squealed and walked to the infirmary.

…

After a couple weeks, Rogue showed up at Fairy Tail, asking to join. Master Makarov said yes, of course and Lucy was able to spend her time with her boyfriend.

"Hey Rogue."

"Yes, my dear?"

"Do you ever miss you mother?"

"Of course I do, Lucy," He looked into Lucy's chocolate brown orbs, "Of course I do."

"Me too…." Their hands were clasped together, their fitted together perfectly like they always did. Lucy moved closer to Rogue and soon, they were kissing. They lips brushing against each other, moving against each other. The kiss quickly became heated and their hands were lost against each other's bodies.

Well, they were always lost when they're with each other. Lost together.

_Fin_

…

**A/N: **I hoped you enjoyed it! I would've written more, but I thought that it was already too much.

I was going to upload this on Christmas but everything was hectic at home and everything, so I couldn't. I'm very sorry about that.

Anyway, this is just a little break from all of the 'dark' fics I've been writing. Although it still is a little dark, isn't it?

I hope you liked it! Please review.


End file.
